


And The Punisher Makes Three

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Drugged Frank Castle, Fluff, Foggy Nelson is not happy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Matt Murdock is not helpful, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit Sex, Posessive Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: How Matt and Foggy’s kink night turned into a night of babysitting The Punisher.





	And The Punisher Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The fic does involve Foggy in lingerie and makeup. Just letting you know in advance, in case that isn't your thing.

 

They had been together for 6 months now. They weren’t together in the traditional sense of the word. They just slept with each other and Foggy pretty much spent all his time at Matt’s apartment. At this point, he wasn’t even sure why he was still paying a ridiculous amount of rent for an apartment he didn't even use. But it felt a little weird to completely move in with a guy he was just fuck-buddies with. Okay, maybe that’s oversimplifying things a bit. Matt will probably scrunch up his adorable little face and get all frowny if Foggy said this to him but at the end of the day, that’s what they were.

***

Thursday nights were kink night and tonight it was Foggy’s turn to pick the kink. Foggy, being the nice person that he is, chose something that was easy and something he knew Matt would really be into. Foggy wanted to do something special for the both of them. Well, okay, mostly for himself. The idea was to get all pretty (read: sexy) and wait for Matt to turn up in his Dread Pirate Roberts costume, or black pajamas, depending on how you looked at it. That costume carried a lot of bad memories for Foggy, so he wanted to turn it into something more… _pleasant_.

Foggy was already quite confident about his _prettiness_ and didn’t think he needed to make much effort but he did go the extra mile- maybe a few hundred extra miles so Matthew Michael Murdock better appreciate it- and got himself a full body wax. Yes, it’s as bad as it sounds. He could barely sit down at work and had to bring in a standing desk because for some reason he thought it was a good idea to get his ass waxed too. So now everyone at work thinks that Foggy wants to be healthier. Oh, the things you do for lov- sex- so yeah, Matt better appreciate it.

Foggy may or may not have wanted to surprise Matt so he may or may not have bought lingerie for himself. The truth is that thing was more cute than sexy. While Foggy had an easy time helping Marci find the perfect lingerie when they were dating, he couldn't do the same for himself. He got himself a black open lace babydoll, with a mesh halterneck. The thing was so sheer that it hardly left anything to the imagination. It also had cups inside them with thin ribbons over the spot where the nipples would go. Foggy obviously had no use for the cups but he couldn’t take them out without ripping apart the lingerie and well, he’d rather leave the ripping part to someone else. He did like the ribbons, though. Matt loved playing with Foggy’s nipples and leaving them red and raw after he was done with them so he would appreciate being gifted the nipples with a bow on top. Oh, and the lingerie also came with a black thong that looked like they were being held together with three pieces of strings. They tried to ride up Foggy’s ass, which just made his already sore ass even sorer, and they barely covered his dick. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world but it was sexy-ish and that’s what Foggy was going for here.

***

After work, Foggy came over to Matt’s place. Matt was still at his own office and after that, he was supposed to out and jump off buildings, or whatever he did as Daredevil, so Foggy had a good 5 hours to himself. For the first hour, Foggy had his dinner, which basically just involved him stuffing his face with Lucky Charms -because Matt didn’t have any real food in his apartment. While he ate "dinner," Foggy browsed through his phone and stared at pictures of plus-size models in lingerie. He wasn’t being a perv- no matter how much it seemed like it. It was all just research. While his girlfriends and one boyfriend in the past have worn lingerie for him, Foggy’s never done the same for anyone else. He is a confident guy, but the idea of wearing something for the appreciation of another person leaves him feeling a little squirmy. Granted, Matt won’t exactly see what Foggy was wearing. But he would hear the chiffon rub against Foggy's body and he would most definitely want to touch it. God, just the idea of Matt touching his chiffon covered body made Foggy feel warm all over. And maybe a little self-conscious. 

Browsing through pictures of lingerie models was not helpful. His so-called research left him feeling even more uncertain. The fact that Matt might get turned off by the whole thing, had Foggy face flat on the couch for the next hour, contemplating his life choices. He could easily forgo the whole lingerie thing but he promised Matt a surprise and he couldn’t backtrack on that. Foggy spent another hour after that walking around Matt’s apartment, knocking back the beers from Matt's fridge.

He then stared at the lingerie for a good 15 minutes and weighed out the pros and cons. There was a chance that Matt _could_ like it. He has never given the impression that he doesn’t like Foggy’s body. In fact, Matt can’t keep his hands off Foggy when they’re together. 

That made Foggy feel a little confident. But then some treacherous part of Foggy’s brain reminded him that he wasn’t some skinny, model-type woman. He was just a plump guy and the only thing he had going on for himself was his adorable face. The self-doubt had him drinking a few more beers before he started feeling tipsy. He then decided to cut himself off because there was no way in hell Matt would continue with kink night if he smelled even a hint of alcohol on Foggy’s breath.

With less than two hours to go, Foggy decided to take a shower and sober himself up. Matt’s ridiculously expensive shampoo and bath gel filled Foggy’s senses as he showered. They didn’t have a strong, overpowering scent, but they were pleasant and soothing. They were most definitely much better than the Irish Spring 3-in-1 that Foggy used. Yes, Foggy was fully aware how old-person-like that made him sound but those things smelled nice-ish and were always available. While Foggy could afford separate, expensive ones now like Mr. Matt Murdock over here, he chose to spend his money on other necessities like ridiculously expensive candies.  

After his shower, Foggy wrapped himself up in Matt’s ultra soft, plush towel, and examined his lingerie again. In the end, he just said fuck it and wore the damn thing, anyway, because this was supposed to be for him and not for the guy he was sleeping with. If Matt didn’t like it then too bad. Foggy had his apartment and he had his hand. And his hand was more appreciative than some guy, anyway.

***

Foggy stared at himself in the mirror for a while after wearing the lingerie. It didn’t look… bad. They barely came down to his crotch so his waxed thighs and legs were completely exposed. Foggy liked rubbing his legs together because of how smooth they felt. 

Foggy blow-dried his hair and left them as is because he loved how volumized and wavy they looked without the hair product. He also bought himself makeup from some place called Ulta before his waxing-from-hell session yesterday. One of the sales associates, Carrie, helped him find the perfect shade of makeup. At first, she assumed he was getting makeup for his girlfriend. At the risk of making things awkward, Foggy told her the makeup was for him, anyway. Surprisingly, she got even more excited after hearing that and showed him all sorts of makeup for his skin type. In the end, he got mineral makeup because it seemed like the safest option. Carrie also helped him choose a nude palette eyeshadow, a volumizing mascara, and a Mac lipstick in “Russian Red.” It was really just a red lipstick. Foggy didn’t know why they needed a fancy name for it. And yes, Foggy was also really confused why Apple was making lipsticks now. When he shared his thoughts with Carrie, she threw her head back and laughed and then proceeded to call him an “adorable silly goose.”

After searching through hoards of YouTube makeup tutorials, Foggy finally came across one that made at least some sense to him. It was a tutorial for novices like Foggy but it was still a little fast. He had to watch it at least 10 times before he understood how to apply the mineral makeup. He didn’t end up looking like the Ghost of Christmas Past so he took that as a win. The eyeshadow wasn’t too hard to apply. He went with the beige palette that wasn't overly glittery and just had a nice, soft shimmer to it. When Foggy was done, his eyelids looked really nice under the right light. The mascara, however, was most likely created by Satan himself because it was _terrible_ . The bristles of the brush kept getting in his eye and hissed in pain and blinked away the tears. His eyes were red by the time he was done and there were black marks over his eyelids, which kind of spoiled his eyeshadow. But it’s not like Matt could see it anyway. _You’re not doing this for Matt. You’re doing this for yourself._ Some part of his brain helpfully reminded him. After the mascara diabolical, Foggy was a little scared to apply the lipstick. He started out slow, with a shaky hand but once he got the hang of it, he applied it more generously. The lipstick was similar in color than Matt’s current Daredevil costume. Foggy now regretted asking him to wear his old costume, because he wanted to suck off Daredevil while wearing this red lipstick. Just the thought of it made Foggy hard in his thong. He bit down on his glossy lips before trailing his hand down his chiffon covered body and stopping over his hardened cock. Foggy has never masturbated in front of a mirror before but tonight he was feeling bold. He gasped and eyes closed against his will, the second his hand wrapped around his cock.

_He imagined Daredevil sitting on the edge of his bed while Foggy’s on the floor, hungrily staring up at him. Foggy imagined his red lipstick smearing across Daredevil’s cock as pushes Foggy’s head down, forcing him to take his whole cock into his mouth. He imagined Daredevil’s gloved hands pulling at his hair. Foggy imagined Daredevil using his deep, gruff voice tell him that he was, “Such a good little slut.”_

Those imaginary words made Foggy’s whole body shudder with need. 

_Foggy imagined Daredevil manhandling him on top of himself and ravishing his tainted red lips. He then imagined Daredevil throwing him onto the bed and fucking him hard and fast while forcing his hands over his head and telling him, “You’re not touching yourself, you’re coming on my cock alone, slut.”_

Foggy moaned as those words rang in his ears and his hand picked up its pace around his cock. His breaths came out in loud, harsh puffs, his whole body felt warm, and his toes curled on the floor. He was so- so close.

That's when a loud banging noise startled Foggy and he immediately removed his hand from the thong like he had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. He groaned in frustration and cursed whoever it was at the door. 

It was only 10:30, Matt wasn’t supposed to get home till at least 11. Foggy figured his friend must be early and he quickly wiped his hand on the towel before making his way out of the room. He was still half hard and his thong felt uncomfortable around his crotch. Foggy didn’t even bother peeking out the peephole and threw the door open. 

There was Matt standing in front of him alright but he wasn’t alone. “What the fuck?” Foggy gaped at his friend and the man he had slung over his shoulder. “Who is that?”

“Can I come in first?” Matt asked, sounding a little annoyed. “He’s kind of heavy.”

Foggy let out a frustrated noise and stepped aside. He felt his eyes widen, as Matt walked past him with the man still hanging over his shoulder. “Is that Frank Castle?” He asked staring at the familiar looking figure. The guy’s head was hanging so Foggy couldn’t see his face, but between the anorak jacket and the army-like haircut, it didn’t take a genius to figure out who he was.

Matt dropped Castle onto the couch and the man groaned, throwing his head back. “Yeah, it’s Frank,” Matt replied and turned to face Foggy. As per their agreement, he was wearing his black ‘Masked Man’ costume tonight instead of his usual red one. Matt looked like he had an eventful night, but much to Foggy’s relief, his unreliable costume wasn’t slashed up. 

“What are you wearing?” Matt asked as Foggy came to a stop beside him.

Foggy felt his face heat up. He forgot that he was wearing the damn thing. Matt didn’t sound too amused and Foggy’s heart broke a little. He wrapped his arms around his chest to keep some of his dignity.

“OH- um-” He struggled to come up with a reply and decided to change the subject. He avoided Matt’s gaze as he asked.  “Why is he here?”

Castle still had his head thrown back against the couch and was mumbling something to himself. The guy seemed a bit out of it. 

Castle's hair was a bit longer now than it was during the case a few months ago. There was also a slight five o’clock shadow covering his face. He also looked like he had a busted lip, a swollen jaw, and was sporting pretty nasty bruise on one of his eyes.

Matt seemed to consider him for a few minutes before saying, “The guys he was fighting with tonight, got the drop on him. They injected him with something and then started beating him up.”

Foggy cringed at that. That explained why the guy looked like shit. Chances are he had other bruises under that jacket. Without a second thought, Foggy took a few steps towards the man on the couch.

“What are you doing?” Matt hissed.

“Trying to make sure your friend’s not dying, Matthew,” Foggy bit back. “As a trained First Aid professional, it’s kind of my job.”

“As much as you like to think you are, you’re _not_ actually a medical professional,” Matt reminded Foggy.

Foggy started examining the bruises on Castle’s face and was taken aback when the guy gave him a dopey smile. Dopey and Castle are not the two words he ever thought he would use in the same sentence.

“Go change first and then look him over,” Matt ordered.  

“He’s seriously out of it, Matt, I don’t think he’ll remember seeing me in lingerie in the morning,” Foggy pointed out. He turned Frank’s head to the side and the guy willingly lets him. Foggy noticed the puncture wound on his neck, which was bleeding a little. Someone really did jab him with a needle.

“Wait you’re wearing lingerie?”

Foggy stopped examining Castle and his whole body flushed. Dammit. He thought Matt would have figured that out by now. Guess not. As Foggy turned to face Matt, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and tug him down. Before Foggy knew it, he fell back onto Castle’s lap with a loud oof.

“Dude, what the hell? Get off me!” Foggy tried unwinding Castle’s arms from around him.

Castle tightened his grip around Foggy and buried his head into Foggy’s back. “I missed you,” he heard the guy mumble in a groggy voice. “Why did you leave?” He continued to ask much to Foggy’s confusion.

“The fuck?” Foggy voiced his shock out loud and squirmed in Castle’s lap, trying to get up. “Ew, are you drooling on me?” He asked when he felt a slight dampness on the back of his lingerie.

“He’s... crying.”

Foggy looked up to find Matt gaping at him. “Crying?” Foggy asked, feeling even more confused now. He heard Castle’s breath hitch behind him. Yep, he was definitely crying and mumbling something incoherent again.

“I think-” Matt paused and an adorable, little confused frown appeared on his face. “He thinks you’re his dead wife.”

Foggy’s felt a chill run down his spine at that. “What the actual fuck?” He gasped before futilely trying to pry Castle’s hands off of himself again. “I don’t know whether to be offended-” he groaned in frustration and smacked at Castle’s hands when the guy didn’t move. “-or flattered that he thinks I’m a 120-pound blonde woman.” Foggy gave Matt a death glare when the guy snickered. “Oh, I bet you think this is very funny, asshole. Let’s see you funny you think it is when you have to sleep out on the streets tonight in your Dread Pirate Roberts costume.”

“I don’t mind leaving,” Matt replied and gave him an infuriating smirk. “But then you’ll be all alone. In here. With him. Where he could-” he clicked his tongue and ran an imaginary knife across his throat “-kill you. Do you _really_ want that?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.hipsandcurves.com/media/catalog/product/H/C/HC42760W_Plus-Size-Halter-Babydoll-with-Tie-Cups_Black.jpg


End file.
